This invention relates generally to fluid treatment apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus that treats water through magnetization, ionization, distillation, and filtration.
Untreated water can cause a variety of problems to a homeowner""s water pipes or to a person who ingests it. Although water initially treated at a city""s water treatment facility is generally potable, it may not achieve the level of purity desired by many individuals. In addition, mineral deposits which precipitate out of a water stream can cause undesirable scaling within water pipes.
Various methods and devices have been proposed in the prior art to purify water or reduce the problem of scaling. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,900, a system is proposed for magnetically treating water so as to maintain important metals in a flowing water stream. That system further treats a water stream by depositing certain metal ions into the water to destroy algae and bacteria. Although assumably effective for their intended, purposes, existing systems do not include the very effective water treatment procedures of distillation and filtration.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a water treatment apparatus which distills a water stream through boiling and condensation as well as treating the water stream magnetically or through ionization. Further, it is desirable to have an apparatus which efficiently filters the treated water following the distillation process.
A water treatment apparatus according to the present invention includes a first housing defining an inlet, an outlet, with a chamber therebetween. The inlet is connected to an upstream fluid pipe for supplying a water stream into the first housing chamber. A plurality of polarizing magnets are attached to the upstream fluid pipe for directing a magnetic field onto water flowing downstream through the upstream fluid pipe and into the first housing chamber. Magnetization gives the water molecules an ionic charge that is greater than the ionic charge of the mineral molecules dissolved therein, thus creating a natural magnetic attraction between the water molecules and minerals therein. The magnetic charge imparted to the water stream preserves essential minerals from crystallizing into hard rock scale within the upstream fluid pipe.
The first housing chamber further includes a pair of copper/silver electrodes. A small electrical voltage is alternately passed between the two electrodes, causing copper and silver ions to be deposited into the water in the first housing chamber. Copper ions are introduced into the water as they are known to destroy all species of algae and are presently used to control algae in lakes and reservoirs. Similarly, silver ions have unique antimicrobial properties that destroy bacteria and viruses. Accordingly, silver nitrate is commonly used in medicines to prevent infection. The consumption of copper and silver ions is safe for human consumption, even at levels far in excess of levels contemplated for home water treatment.
The first housing also includes a heating coil for boiling the water in the first housing chamber. A conduit connects the outlet of the first housing with an inlet of a second housing for supplying water vapor from the first housing chamber to a second housing chamber. The second housing chamber includes a condenser assembly having a funnel and an electric fan. Air from the fan cools the funnel and causes the water vapor to condense thereon. The water drains through the funnel and is deposited into a helical filter. Following filtration, the filtered and distilled water is communicated through another conduit to a storage chamber defined by a third housing. The storage chamber is connected via a downstream fluid pipe to a faucet or other outlet fixture.
Therefore, a general object of the present invention is to provide a water treatment apparatus which magnetically polarizes water molecules to prevent beneficial minerals dissolved in water from crystallizing into hard rock scale within a water pipe.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which ionizes a water stream with copper and silver ions to destroy algae, bacteria, and viruses contained therein by electrically stimulating copper/silver alloy electrodes.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which allows a user to adjust the rate at which copper and silver ions are released into the water stream.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which is suitable for inline use such as under a sink or, alternatively, in connection with a hot water tank to service an entire house or building.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which distills a water stream by first boiling and then condensing the water stream.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which efficiently filters distilled water with a helical filter so as to collect any impurities which may be introduced during the magnetization or ionization processes.
A particular object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which does not require the addition of chemicals or require significant maintenance.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.